The invention relates to a separating device for coolants and lubricants, which contains chips, and consists of a container, into which a supply line empties, a pump being provided for discharging the materials supplied and transporting them further.
The German Offenlegungsschrift 195 01 921 discloses an apparatus for disposing of liquid media. This apparatus consists of a container, in which a partial vacuum is built up and which is connected with a further suction container. The liquid media are supplied to this container by the partial vacuum. Furthermore, a pump, which transports the liquid media further to a processing device, is disposed downstream from the container.
A disadvantage of the system can be seen therein that, when the partial vacuum is produced, air is discharged, which is contaminated with pollutants and which must, in turn, be purified appropriately. In addition, the danger exists that coarse chips will damage the pump.
The German Offenlegungsschrift 44 36 002 discloses a conveyor for liquid media, for which the coarse chips are supplied to comminuting equipment. Only then is the liquid with the residues transported further. For this purpose, however, an expensive system with a trough scraper is required, which requires much space and, moreover, is expensive to maintain.
It is an object of the invention to provide a separating device for coolants and lubricants containing chips, the separating device being of compact construction and making a reliable further transport possible.
This objective is accomplished by the distinguishing features of the main claim.
The essential advantage of the invention lies therein that, in the container of the separating device, a device for comminuting the chips supplied is disposed. Pursuant to an advantageous development of the invention, this device may consist of a single toothed roller. A sheet metal comb is assigned to this toothed roller, so that the chips, due to the rotational movement of the toothed roller, are sheared off at the sheet metal comb.
The motor, especially an electric motor, is disposed outside of the container. The toothed roller is driven by the motor over a chain or a toothed belt.
Pursuant to a development of the invention, a perforated metal sheet is disposed below the toothed roller. This perforated metal sheet functions as a safety filter element and has perforations of a size, selected so that the chips, passing through the perforations, can be transported harmlessly by the downstream pump.
In an advantageous development of the invention, the device for comminuting the chips supplied is constricted as a module. Depending on the particular application, this module can be disposed at the container or at a distance from the container. In addition, the possibility exists of optimizing the module in accordance with the structure or material properties of the chips supplied. In addition, in the event of a defect, the module can be exchanged quickly. If foreign parts, with which the comminuting device cannot cope, are added to the coolants and lubricants supplied, these particles are recognized by a current monitor, which switches the motor briefly into a reverse operation. If comminution of the foreign parts is not possible after the motor is reversed repeatedly, the possibility exists of removing these parts through an opening in the container.
An alternative separating device for coolants and lubricants, containing chips, provides, instead of a pump with an unchokable impeller, a self-priming pump. This has the advantage that it generates adequate pump pressure even when the liquid level is very low. The pump may be equipped with an appropriate monitoring device to prevent it running dry.
A very compact construction is obtained owing to the fact that the pump, as well as the device for comminuting the chips supplied, are disposed in the container. Of course, the possibility also exists of disposing the pump above the container and introducing only a suction pipe into the container.
These and further distinguishing features of preferred further developments of the invention are evident from the specification and drawings, as well as from the claims. The individual distinguishing features in each case are realized for themselves alone or, in the case of several, in the form of subcombinations for the embodiment of the invention and are realized in other fields. They can represent advantageous embodiments for themselves, which are capable of being protected, for which protection is claimed here: